


Gifts We Bring

by Kivrin



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Candles, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Gifts, WWII, home front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: Sam's first Christmas with the Hastings Constabulary.For theTwelvetide Drabbles 2017prompt: candles.





	Gifts We Bring

“I know gifts from subordinates aren’t proper,” Sam says.

Foyle eyes the newspaper-wrapped parcel on his desk. “Rright.”

“But it isn’t for you, exactly, but for the whole station, which includes me, doesn’t it, so I thought that might make it all right.”

“Better tell me what it is.”

“Open it, sir. Carefully.”

He raises his eyebrows, but sets to work. One - no, two - unglazed flower pots, and a single candle.

“It’s a heater! For the shelter. That’s not too much, is it, sir?”

“Not at all, Sam. Very kind.” He smiles; her nervous frown becomes a grin. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam may have been inspired by [this](https://paulinedorchester.tumblr.com/post/168217824318/from-the-ministry-of-home-security-iwm-artiwm) informative poster about keeping warm in a bomb shelter.


End file.
